rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Supercheap Auto Bathurst 1000/@comment-184.56.53.206-20161008115637/@comment-27123099-20161011224625
I won the Holden, also at PR 56.0 (3132231), no skips. Granted, I admittedly have a ton of experience on Mt. Panorama. I beat 1:47 with Tilt A, Brakes Low, TC On. I barely beat it with a 1:46.941, but I beat it. I was checking my times on 5.3, knowing that I'd need 1:47 on 5.4 and I was right around 1:47 flat several times (though I slowed to not beat 1:50 by too much), and I knew 1:46 wasn't going to be too tough to get. I've raced this course probably 1000 times in this game, I know the course extremely well. Before I unlocked the 10 lap Le Mans events, the 4 Lap Cup at Mt. Panorama in the Accolade Open Series (22.2) with the BMW M3 GT2 ALMS car was my go-to daily mining race. Honestly, with Tilt A and Brakes Low, you can race a lot of the course without touching the brakes. There are only a few spots where you need to get on the brakes with any authority (top of the long uphill straight, on the tight left near the top of the hill, right before the downhill section, and at the chicane on the downhill). I hardly ever touch the brakes anywhere else on the course. Here's a screenshot of my time and also a screenshot of my car with the upgrades I mentioned (PR 56.0). As far as Stage 6, a few races that caused me issues and I had to retry numerous times, but I persevered and won with no additional upgrades needed. 6.3 and 6.5 were the toughest for me. I had to retry 6.4 several times, but the speed was not the problem. I just kept managing to send myself off-track a lot. Serves me right for trying to race while I was in at my weekly bowling league (but hey, time was of the essence!). For 6.3, I had a lot of trouble keeping my fuel usage down and keeping the lead. It took me a handful of tries and I finally was able to PIT and/or hold off the cars behind me enough to get the win. But, I finished with maybe 1L of fuel remaining. This didn't bode well for 6.5. For 6.5, I was concerned with the amount of fuel provided and the 3 lap race, but it sure seemed to me that the fuel usage is slower on 6.5 than on 6.3. At the top of the hill, I had used about 2L less fuel in 6.5 than I did in 6.3 despite being full throttle pretty much the whole way both times. This put me at ease a bit and I then focused on staying in the lead and putting myself in position to PIT any competitors that came up behind me. I had to race this race maybe 10 times, but I did finally come away with the win, with maybe 1L of fuel remaining. Now, on my way to win the Ford, starting that event tonight. Hoping for a similar upgrade strategy and GC outlay.